<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечный шах by lisnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448815">Вечный шах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisnna/pseuds/lisnna'>lisnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>91 Days (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, an old fic of mine, from one side at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisnna/pseuds/lisnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит ли жить ради такого короля некоронованного, который на каждом ходу все больше пешек теряет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечный шах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Дым табачный воздух выел.<br/>Комната-<br/>глава в крученыховском аде.»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По венам давно уже не кровь - проклятый самогон, разбавленный несчастной горечью дерьмовых сигарет. Прогоняется через сердце, разложившееся черт знает сколько лет назад, бьет по голове не хуже, чем приклад револьвера.</p>
<p>Кажется, его жизнь - куча затертых киноплёнок, слепленных в одно большое клише про мафию. Такой сюжет приснится только после палёной выпивки в компании дешевых шлюх и кокаина, смешанного с мукой. Впору бы посмеяться над глупостью и переключить канал на какую-нибудь мыльную драму. Да только он - главный герой этого цирка абсурда, напичканного автоматами Томпсона и самодельными бомбами из парафина, и никуда уже не деться.</p>
<p>Встреча с Кольтео привносит в пустую и серую жизнь немного тепла домашнего и послевкусие аниса на кончике языка.<br/>
Нехорошо втягивать в своё личное возмездие друга детства, только нет больше совестливого сверчка, который шептал бы на ушко про добро и зло. Замолчал еще на третьем выстреле в спину матери, а окончательно сдох после пятого кошелька, украденного из сумочки незнакомой женщины с прохудившейся коляской. Осталась лишь дыра всепоглощающая, которую зашпаклевать бы кровью Ванетти и пеплом их павшей империи, заделать неумело, поранившись - только бы при каждой грозе не слышать выстрелов в своей черепной коробке.</p>
<p>Неро улыбается залихватски и по-доброму, как хорошему другу, надежному приятелю. И глаза смеются искренне, будто бы у ребёнка, совершившего удачную шалость. Словно не они сейчас сделали из приличного бара решето копеечное. И за это хочется сделать из него ходячую отсылку к Глазго, чтобы и в гробу деревянном вечно улыбался. Потому что как он вообще смеет? Да только у гидры этой лоулесской не три головы, а сразу дцать, на месте одной отрубленной вырастет. Осознание этого останавливает от окровавленного салона и ножа у горла, но Авилио доказать готов, что у этой кислотной пародии на дочь Ехидны бессмертной головы нет.</p>
<p>«Его убью последним».</p>
<p>Иронично, что больше <strike>себя</strike> всего на свете Бруно ненавидит мафию, но принимают его с распростертыми объятиями, словно это его призвание, долг и проклятие в одном лице.</p>
<p>Ванетти тянут за собой на дно моральное и буквальное, ближе к сточным каналам Лоулесса, ближе к заброшенным баракам с протекающей крышей, только не вода в подставленные банки капает - загустевшая кровь, с пулевых дыр стекающая.<br/>
Они хотят разворотить его, перестроить, внутренности вынуть да набить табаком скуренным, чтобы сделать своим послушным оловянным солдатиком с не дрожащей рукой, потому что важнее всего не промахнуться, когда в друга стреляешь. Да только он уже давно весь покорёженный, изломанный, как кривая линия - стоит только в глаза пустые заглянуть, сразу за притворным дружелюбием и пониманием вся уязвленная суть скрывается:<br/>
-Теперь я буду твоим братом, — без издевки примеряет очередную роль, давно позабытую, похороненную в шкафу за игрушками и портмоне. Авилио готов стать братом для Ванетти, только жалеет, что представился не Каином.</p>
<p>А Неро глупый и потерянный, словно слепой щенок без повода, ласково тычется холодным носом в первую протянутую ладонь, ожидая ласки, и не понимает, что руки-то давно кровью его друзей омыты. Неро все видит и ничего не понимает, продолжает все туже и туже затягивать на шее верёвку, накинутую своей новоиспеченной <em>правой рукой</em>:<br/>
— Я дам ему причину для жизни, — говорит уверенно, убеждая остальных, только пальцы нервно подрагивают, и Дамоклов меч все ниже нависает над головой. Сам себя вопрошает - а стоит ли жить ради такого короля некоронованного, который на каждом ходу все больше пешек теряет? И неуверенный взгляд на Авилио поднимает, с надеждой смотрит, будто выпытывает - стоит ли? Скажи же, стоит? А наедине не выдерживает, сжимает в объятьях жадно и грубо, оттягивает за волосы и, словно отчаянно безумный, в губы, в щеки, в шею шепчет: <br/>
— Стань моим. Моей причиной. Моим смыслом.<br/>
И Анджело готов заменить все фигуры на этой шахматной доске, расчерченной кровью и порохом, готов убрать любых противников неугодных, выковать из их оружия корону и преподнести все это Дону на коленях. Готов тысячи раз присягать ему на верность. Готов целовать сколь угодно ему перстни и губы, покуда на девяносто первый день будет способен сказать</p>
<p><br/>
шах</p>
<p>и</p>
<p>мат.</p>
<p>                                   <br/>
                                            </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>